1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to an electronic device, more particular to an electronic device having a fastening module for fastening an interface card.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Computer or a server includes a central processing unit (CPU), a memory and an input/output (I/O) device that are assembled together, and these components are connected to each other via buses.
Generally, an interface card (or named sub-circuit board) is screwed or riveted to a mother board of the computer/server to avoid the interface card separating from the mother board. However, it is difficult to detach the interface card from the mother board so that it is unfavorable for repairing the computer/server.
Moreover, with the development of technology, the computer/server becomes compact, and the number of the components located in the computer/server increases gradually. Therefore, there is no enough space for accommodating the components in the computer/server is reduced so that a gap between any two adjacent components is decreased, and therefore it is difficult to attach and detach the interface card to the computer/server.